winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fleur123/Sirene Book Translation Part 2
Translation, Italian to English, by Fleur123, for non-profitable, encyclopedic archiving purpose only, used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US law. Sirene - Le Winx nel Mondo Sottomarino di Andros. Rainbow, Winx Club™ © Copyright 2003 - 2007, FABBRI editor. All rights reserved. Note: Not all paragraphs and words available. ---- 24: : "Chapter 4: : ..." 25: : "of a gold palace underwater. : ... all the dimensions, and even a bunch herd of seahorses. The seabed was covered with colored shells and soft seaweeds. An enchanting palace stood out in the distance, with an unusual spiral structure, reminding the shape of a shell. : The building stood in defense of a small town with buildings of the strangest forms. : Illuminated by marine torpedoes and phosphorescent fishes, that palace lighted up the immense sea around it. : 'What a delightful panorama!' said Flora, pointing at the underwater houses and ..." 26: : "of the mermaids: [[Tressa] and Ligea] : 'Another delicious... look a it, what luxury!' : 'Who would have thought?!' said Stella, admiring. 'Who might be the lucky inhabitants of this palace?' : 'Whoever they are, lets not make them wait, come on!' said Bloom, resolutely. 'Is precisely here that we must enter. They are waiting for us. The fairy had a strange light in her eyes and the indomitable expression of always.' ..." 27: : "of the Winx getting inside the saloon. : Inside the royal palace, the fairies were bewitched by a melody, which led them to a illuminated saloon, with lavish furnishings and domed ceiling. The room was crossed by double row of columns, embellished with pearls and coral branches. The beautiful creature that sat in front of them, ...." 28: : "of Queen [[Ligea]] : the image description: Tiny Aquatic Document. Regina Ligea. Very loved by her people, Ligea is a queen illuminated and wise. Govern with equality and justice. : 'It is truly extraonderful! [extraordinary + wonderful, stramerabiglia in the original]' exclaimed Stella, while the others were silent with amazement. : 'Welcome!' said the creature seated on the throne, in a soothing voice. : 'I'm Ligea, queen of this kingdom. I was waiting for you.' : Bloom approached and answered for them Winx: 'We thank you, majesty.' the words came out of her mouth accompanied by transparent bubbles. Although her voice was muffled and slowed by all that water, the queen of the sirens heard her perfectly. : 'This palace is really chic!' said Stella, in ecstasy. : 'And pleased with a perfect radio music!' exclaimed Musa, savoring the incredible melody that resonated everywhere. : ..." 29: : "of Princess [[Tressa]] : the image description: Tiny Aquatic Document. Tressa. Tressa is a brave, energetic and combative siren. Has a deep connection with her mother, the queen Ligea. : ... any minute with handheld ?. : 'When they have intentions, I can garantee that is only peaceful.' : Bloom stepped forward impatiently. 'I arrived so far following an obscure omen. Were you the one who called me? I believe that someone in your kingdom is in danger.' : 'Later, refer to this explanation again!' said the Queen. 'Now, there is something more urgent to do...' : The queen carefully scrutinized the Winx, that gave an unmistakable fairy look. 'I want you to explore my kingdom and get to know all its inhabitants: from the biggest to the smallest....' saying so, Lingea pointed at a delightful seahorse, that was swimming lively beside the throne. 'But you will have to discover the aquatic world ...' : the bottom right, image of an orange seahorse." 30 and 31: WinxBook18.png WinxBook19.png :30: "of queen Lingea (and Aisha) : Her golden eyes illuminated with a new and unknown light. Enchanted, the Winx felt her gaze alight inside of them, followed by a strong heat. And suddenly ..." :31: "of the Winx : Under the eyes of Ligea, Tressa and a small crowd of gentlewoman gathered in the throne room, the fairies transformed into six magnificent sirens! Tressa approached her new friends and hugged them one by one, welcoming them in her world as special guests. Then, each fairy received an aquatic pass, to turn undisturbed in the kingdom ..." 32 and 33: WinxBook20.png WinxBook21.png :32: "the image description: Tiny Aquatic Document. Bloom. Siren. Particular signs: coronet of pearls. Identity: perfectly acclimatized! Characteristic: underwater vital energy. : the bubble: Sirens' talk. 'Even if Bloom have inside her the Dragon's Flame, she is a perfect aquatic creature.' " :33: "of Siren Bloom." 34 and 35: WinxBook22.png WinxBook23.png :34: "of Stella : the bubble: Sirens' talk. 'Watch her! She is capable of reflecting herself even inside a shell.' " :35: "the image description: Tiny Aquatic Document. Stella. Siren. Particular signs: very trendy striped tail. Identity: feminine as never before. Characteristic: unaltered vanity." 36 and 37: WinxBook24.png WinxBook25.png :36: "the image description: Tiny Aquatic Document. Flora. Siren. Particular signs: tail similar to a flower of from water. Identity: friendly with submarine animals and plants. Characteristic: Moves flexibly and elegantly." :37: "of Flora : the bubble: Sirens' talk. 'Her tenderness towards algae and corals is touching.' " 38 and 39: WinxBook26.png WinxBook27.png :38: "of Aisha : the bubble: Sirens' talk. '...' " :39: "the image description: Tiny Aquatic Document. Aisha. Siren. Particular signs: pearl diadem. Identity: aquatic creature to the nth degree. Characteristic: the fairy of fluids has meet with her natural element." 40 and 41: WinxBook28.png WinxBook29.png :40: "of Musa : the image description: Tiny Aquatic Document. Musa. Siren. Particular signs: well-cared kept style. Characteristic: produces musical bubbles." :41: "of Tecna : the image description: Tiny Aquatic Document. Tecna. Siren. Particular signs: top ultra-chic. Characteristic: studies her reaction to the new environment." 42: : "Chapter 5: : ..." 43: : "page had a cut in the left side hiding, in each line, the first words (fully or partially). : the right side, image of Siren Bloom. : The Winx approached the three ... who smiled, reciprocated. ... they were very friendly. ... the three, however, she was very pale and ... sad. She was called by Kalia. Remained ... aloof and did not participate in the .... In that moment, Bloom decided to ... ask" probably anything: she had just arrived and knew ... too little of that world. : ... after the presentations, Tressa reached the ... and swam towards Bloom. 'My mom had ... to reveal to you the true meaning of your omen.' she .... 'I will answer any request you might have for me.' : '... probably. I was not expecting anything else. First ..., I would like to know who has probably me, and for what ....' : She turned her gaze ... Kalia, who was, ... always more .... : ... hair, of usual ... and shiny, now ... opaque, and the flowers that adorned it were withering. : ... of Ligea turned to Kalia. 'You want to tell yourself, or prefer that I it" probably ...?' : '... I really feel it, Tressa... I say it for you too.' said Kalia, with a ... voice" probably. : '... omen" probably comes from Tala, the messenger of our kingdom. She is the voice of ..., apparently, you are the spokeswoman of the whole Magic Dimension! ... received you request for help.' " 44: : "of Kalia and Celina (Nesia) up-close, and Tala's back. : Then carrying on: 'Tala, like all of us, on the other hand, is very worried about ....' " 45: : "of the Siren Winx. : '... underwater world is a slimy and black substance, highly polluting. This poisonous liquid has made a good part of the marine flora is sick, and it has also hit poor Kalia, who is its marine flora's guardian.' : 'We must find a solution as soon as possible.' said Bloom." ---- Part 1 - Part 2 - Part 3. Category:Blog posts